The New Devil
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Después de salvar el mundo del tercer impacto Shinji Ikari termina en el mundo infernal y ahí conoce a Sirzches Lucifer quien le dará una oferta que no podrá negarse. Así Shinji se convierte en un diablo de clase alta y heredero del clan Murmur con el objetivo en mente de nunca darse por vencido en este nuevo mundo lleno de ángeles, diablos y dioses. Shinji x Harem. UA.


**The New Devil.**

 **Neo génesis evangelion no me pertenece como tampoco no lo hace Highschool DxD.**

 **UA. Harem.**

* * *

 _Nueva vida… ¿en el infierno?_

Siendo el tipo que salvó el mundo no era tan especial como muchos pensaban que era.

Quienes se estaba hablando era de Shinji Ikari, Tercer Niño de NERV, piloto de la Evangelion unidad 01 conocido por mucho tiempo y mas como el Angel Slayer y el gran mesías. Junto con los otros pilotos Rei Ayanami y Asuka Langley Soryu, Shinji había arriesgado su vida e integridad tanto física como mental y emocional con el fin de defender a la humanidad de los Ángeles.

Pero aun con todos sus logros, victorias y tal, Shinji tenía una tortuosa debilidad, la cual fue la causa de muchísimos traumas emocionales que vinieron de los esquemas y las manipulaciones causada por su propio padre: Gendo Ikari.

Su padre, un cabrón despiadado de la mejor clase, había conspirado con un grupo de hombres de grandes recurso llamado SEELE para provocar lo que se conoce como el Tercer Impacto, mediante una serie de manipulaciones, situaciones intensa y estresantes hicieron que él y su Eva iniciar el movimiento de lo que ellos denominaban Instrumentalidad.

En esencia, fue la evolución forzada de la humanidad, lo que habría acabado con toda la vida del mundo y así haber obtenido el "poder de Dios" como elocuentemente pensaban los bastardos. Sin embargo, sus años de intrigas y planificación tenían un defecto.

Su mayor caída y eso fue por el mismo objeto de sus manipulaciones y quienes todos pensaban como un débil instrumento para sus ambiciones pero se equivocaron porque fue él quien descarrilo sus planes y ese es…

El mismo Shinji Ikari.

Fue en la cumbre de la ceremonia Instrumentalidad, cuando todas las almas estaban siendo controladas por el Eva 01, en el momento en que SEELE esperaba que todo siguiera su curso algo cambió, algo que ni ellos ni Gendo Ikari e incluso Rei y Kaworu esperaban que hubiera sido posible sucediera.

Shinji rechazo la Instrumentalidad.

Aun con todos sus traumas, dolores y sufrimiento el sabia que la interacción humana aunque no perfecta era necesaria porque la vida no era perfecta, se necesitaba del dolor para entender la felicidad, así que vivir en una entidad con solo la felicidad falsa no era lo correcto, así que rechazo la Instrumentalidad pero en un momento de lucidez shinji se dio cuenta de una cosa.

El mundo estaba parcialmente muerto.

El tercer impacto separo el alma de su cuerpo de cada ser sintiente en el mundo, la tierra misma había sido dañada por ello, incluso si él le daba sus cuerpos a las almas de quienes estaban en la Instrumentalidad no había forma de sobrevivir en un mundo estéril y muerto, era en verdad el apocalipsis.

Así que Shinji actuó.

Con todas las almas de los mismos e incluso muertos Shinji tenía el poder de un dios, después de todo el punto de todo el asunto era obtener el poder de dios. Shinji uso ese poder para alterar la realidad, moviendo espacio y tiempo, para un solo propósito: eliminar toda la realidad actual y dar paso a una en donde el segundo impacto y todo lo relacionado a los ángeles no hubiera sucedido.

Con su poder el mundo retrocedió en el tiempo antes de que sucedieran los movimientos que daría paso al segundo impacto, con el deseo y movimiento de Shinji todo lo relacionado a los ángeles fue eliminado de la historia, todo los posibles causantes de los futuros males fueron despedazados y Shinji sin lugar a dudas había salvado al mundo.

El sabía bien que al hacer eso el moriría ya que la realidad destruiría al Eva 01 del cual él estaba ahí dentro, pero no le importaba porque por primera vez una decisión en su vida había resultado bien. El había hecho bien. Y había salvado a todos. Y eso estaba bien, así que con una sonrisa Shinji Ikari había aceptado la muerte.

Pero el mundo aun lo necesitaba. Quiera o no.

 _ **-¡ALABADO SEA EL MESIAS!**_

 _ **-¡HURRA AL GRAN BERSERKER!**_

 _ **-¡TEMAN POR LA IRA DEL ÁNGEL SLAYER! ¡TEMAN!**_

 _ **-¡QUE VIVA SHINJI IKARI!**_

 _ **-¡QUE VIVA!**_

 _ **-¡SHINJI IKARI! ¡SHINJI IKARI! ¡SHINJI IKARI! ¡SHINJI IKARI! ¡SHINJI IKARI! ¡SHINJI IKARI!**_

El mundo sobrenatural no olvidaría a Shinji Ikari. Cuando el primer ángel, Adam, despertó no solo había desplegado un campo A.T invencible ocasionando la destrucción de la Antártida, él hizo algo mucho más peligroso e impactante. Véase, los ángeles son más bien seres extraterrestres súper potencia pero en parte tenían poderes divinos, quizás sean ángeles de otro universo o algo pero si tenían poder sobrenatural y mucho a tope.

Cuando Adam desplego su campo A.T hizo algo horroroso, el selló todas las entradas de los territorios de seres sobrenaturales al mundo humano, como una barrera que mantuvo cualquier interferencia sobrenatural que podría entrar en conflicto con los ángeles o Nephilims como serian conocidos posteriormente.

Fue tal que incluso los dos seres más fuerte Ophis y Great Red no pudieron salir del vacío dimensional debido a aquella barrera, por lo tanto durante quince años no hubo ningún ser sobrenatural en la tierra y casi todos estaban histéricos por estos sucesos, ya que sin la humanidad ellos morirían, pero la acción de Shinji les salvo y todos le alabaron por eso. Se convirtió en un héroe mundial sobrenatural. Ángeles, Caídos, Diablos, Dragones, Dioses, Magos, Youkais, mucho y mas allá alabaron su nombre.

Y como era de esperarse, lo buscaron.

Y un grupo lo encontró.

Y así comenzó la nueva vida de Shinji Ikari y como creía que ser famoso era tedioso.

* * *

 **2012.**

 **Mundo infernal.**

-Otro techo desconocido.

Era un techo marrón muy extraño pero él no se quejaba. Shinji Ikari se mantuvo acostado como si nada mirando el techo, el estaba entumecido emocional y mentalmente, según le decían sus últimos recuerdos él se encontraba dentro del Eva unidad 01, posicionado en un vacio multicolor deshaciendo lentamente en la nada y fue entonces que al final, antes de caer desmayado, fue salvado de todas las cosas por un dragon rojo oscuro gigante.

Shinji alzo sus manos y observo las marcas de apuñalamiento en medio de las palmas de sus manos, las marcas que recibió cuando las lanzas de Longinos trapazaron las manos de su Eva, por lo tanto la prueba de que la Instrumentalidad si sucedió. Qué raro. En otras circunstancias él estaría llorando o gimiendo por los horribles y traumáticos sucesos que él tuvo que pasar pero en cambio….el estaba en paz.

-Salve el mundo.

Podía recordar el evento, como su energía divina en el Eva 01 retrocedía el tiempo, destruía a las causas de tales tragedias y volvía al mundo en una época de ingenuidad y tranquilidad o tanto se pueda en vez de la horrible realidad que fue el Post-segundo impacto. El sintió todas las almas de los vivos y los muertos en el mar de LCL en como cantaban de alegría en tener la oportunidad de vivir un existencia sin tener que soportar los errores y crueldades a manos de los ángeles, SEELE y Gendo Ikari.

-Ellos no me recordarán.

Lo sabía muy bien, Asuka, Rei, Kaworu, Misato, Kensuke, Touji, Hikari, Ritsuko, Maya, ellos y muchas personas más que tuvieron contacto en su vida olvidaran de él porque vivirán una vida en donde él no fue parte. Estaba bien, el había hecho daño o decepcionado de una manera u otra a aquellos que fueron importantes para él. El no dio lo suficiente y muchos pagaron pero ahora él se ha redimido.

El sabía que iba a morir, estando dentro del Eva 01 aseguraba que su existencia seria borrada, su madre Yui se lo recalco también mientras le maldecía y le gritaba por haber dañado su oportunidad de convertirse en uno con el Eva 01 y perderse en el espacio. Qué curioso, su madre también resulto ser una loca psicótica como su padre, Shinji al final le termino dando igual. Ella no estuvo para él cuando la más necesita, así que para Shinji, ella no merece consideración.

El iba a morir y el estaba bien con eso, porque por primera vez en su vida sintió que el de verdad valió algo, valió por algo mucho más grande, la salvación de la humanidad es un logro tremendo de hecho y Shinji sentía que si debía de morir, esa era una buena razón. El estaba en paz con su final y lo acepto con alma.

-….Pero no morí.

Si, ese era la cuestión, el se suponía que debía de morir al alterar el tiempo de la tierra pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué seguía con vida? Había aceptado su muerte, el sintió su muerte y él creía que su muerte era inminente pero de nuevo ¿Cómo seguía con vida? ¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿Por qué esta ahí? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-…..

En silencio Shinji se levanto de su cama, tomo nota que tenia puesto unos pantalones negros y había vendas puestas en varias partes de su cuerpo, tomo en cuenta entonces que a lado de su cama había maquinas médicas y desconocidas que estaban conectadas mediante un cable a sus brazos, estas al parecer verificaban estado de salud de su cuerpo. Shinji con dificultad se levanto de la cama y agradeció que los cables y venas intravenosas fueran muy largos porque le permitió ir a la ventana del cuarto y ver exactamente donde estaba.

No era lo que esperaba.

-…. ¿Dónde estoy?

Otra persona en su posición se habría alarmado pero Shinji en menos de un año estuvo en contacto con robots humanoides androides, monstruos alienígenas divinos, chicas clonadas, tecnología que manipula el alma, cuestiones del fin del mundo, eh…..la lista era muy larga para ser explicada, para resumir; Shinji dejo de ser alguien normal al momento de llegar a Tokio-3. No, el jamás fue normal, el viva en un mundo post-apocalíptico así que la vista frente sus ojos no le altero totalmente.

-…..No estoy en la tierra.

-De hecho no lo está, Señor Ikari…-Se escucho una suave y fría voz que hizo a Shinji alterarse levemente y girar la mirada para encontrar a una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado vestida de sirvienta en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Déjame que me presente, mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge y he venido por usted para que tenga una reunión con mi señor, que le explicara donde se encuentra, porque está aquí y lo que ha sucedido en el mundo.

-… ¿Estoy secuestrado?

-¿Q-que? No, señor Ikari, de hecho le salvamos la vida, todo se le será explicado cuando hable con mi señor, le aseguro que aunque sorpresivo sea la explicación, no será para nada dañina a su persona. Por favor, venga conmigo y tranquilo, estas maquinarias están programadas para seguir a su movimiento, seria problemático para usted si deseara tomar una caminata o algo….-Dijo la llamada Grayfia señalando los monitores que supervisaban el estado de salud de Shinji. El joven de 14 años de edad no supo qué hacer por un momento pero decidió seguir a la hermosa sirvienta para así tener respuesta a sus dudas, para empezar porque el cielo era morado.

Le tomo tiempo y paciencia al cansado shinji para que el llegara siendo guiado por Grayfia hacia un estudio en donde un hombre majestuoso se encontraba, el tenia el cabello carmesí brillante y vestía un traje antiguo con grandes hombreras de hombro y con una capa incluida para empezar, era obvio que era una persona de alta clase y que rezumbaba carisma a montón.

Shinji había desarrollado un sexto sentido ante el poder ajeno debido a las constante batallas contra los ángeles y parecía que este sentimiento creció después de ser quien manejo la Instrumentalidad porque fue capaz de sentir que aquel sujeto era tan o más fuerte que el maldito ángel Zeruel, el enemigo más poderoso que él se había enfrentado en el Eva 01. Por suerte no sentía algún instinto asesino por lo que aquel sujeto no era un peligro….por ahora.

-Shinji Ikari, es un honor estar en su presencia, me alegro que haya recuperado la consciencia después de estar en coma—

-¿Coma? ¿Estuve en coma?

-Si señor Ikari, estuvo en Coma, después de todo alterar la realidad misma del mundo entero no es cosa fácil, de hecho es una suerte que haya sobrevivido.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Porque el cielo es purpura? ¿Qué sucedió con el mundo? ¿Qué año es?... ¿Qué sucede?

-Es largo de explicar, señor Ikari, será chocante para usted y antes de decirle la respuesta que tanto busca….lo lamento, le aseguro que será un shock y me disculpo de antemano ante todos los problemas que conlleva esta verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad?

-Que….señor Ikari, usted está en el infierno y nosotros somos diablos.

¡FAZZH!

Doce alas murciélagos, seis pares, surgieron en la espalda del hombre cabello carmesí. La mujer sirvienta igual desplego sus alas, siendo diez alas en total, cinco pares, para demostrar también su procedencia como diabla. Shinji parpadeo y volvió parpadear dándole sentido a su realidad ¿el estaba en el infierno? Pues era oficial, la vida de Shinji Ikari era de pura mierda. Y con ese pensamiento simple Shinji hizo lo más esperado en su situación.

Se desmayo.

Sirzches Lucifer y Grayfia parpadearon al ver al chico pre-adolescente caer al suelo desmayado. El hombre de cabello carmesí le sonrió nerviosamente a su esposa que solo se limitaba a sobar su frente frustrada.

-¿Me pase?

-….solo ayúdame a levantarlo, lord Lucifer.

* * *

 **Tiempo después.**

Poco después y ya habiendo despertado, Shinji se encontraba sentando en un sillón tomando té aun temblando de la sorpresa, el escuchaba a Grayfia explicarle sobre la gran guerra entre las tres facciones bíblicas, explico la consecuencia del segundo impacto a la comunidad sobrenatural en todo el mundo y como Shinji había traído paz al haber alterado el tiempo y espacio eliminando cualquier daño o efecto causado por los ángeles o conocido ahora como Nephilim.

-¿Entonces de verdad todos los seres sobrenaturales fueron sellados por el campo A.T de Adam?

-De hecho, incluso los 10 mas fuertes no pudieron romper la barrera del ahora llamado Nephilim Adam pero gracias a ti, señor Ikari, lograste liberar a todos y salvarnos, sin la humanidad podríamos haber sido extinguidos.

-… E incluso pudimos poder procrear de nuevo, esta generación ha tenido a un montón de niños que gracias al segundo impacto no podríamos haber tenido en aquella línea de tiempo…-Dijo Sirzches con una sonrisa mirando las fotos de su hermana Rias y su hijo Millicas que no nacieron en la línea de tiempo del segundo impacto y gracias a Shinji, el tuvo la oportunidad de ser hermano y padre, el de estaba agradecido con el llamado Ángel Slayer.

-Pero, eh ¿Por qué estoy en el infierno? ¿Qué sucedió exactamente después de la Instrumentalidad?

-Como se ha dicho, se restableció el mundo en un estado donde los Nephilims o lo que tu llamas ángeles nunca existieron, permitió que la época siguiera como si nada y el mundo este en paz, no es tan avanzado como lo era en la línea temporal del segundo impacto pero al menos no hay miles de ciudades, pueblos y naciones muriéndose de hambre solo para proveer suministros a NERV y SEELE.

-¿Muerto de hambres? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Es mejor que no sepas de ello, señor Ikari, era un mundo post-apocalíptico después de todo, se espera que sea un lugar duro y difícil pero eso ya fue en el pasado…..o futuro…oh olvídalo, solo no le preste atención, el mundo ahora es diferente e incluso la época igual, apenas es el 2012 para empezar.

-Pero era 2015 en… ¿sabes qué? No importa, continua.

-Bueno, tu eres famoso en todo el mundo sobrenatural, Señor Ikari, después de todo fueron los seres sobrenaturales que no sufrieron los efectos del Tercer impacto y al restablecimiento de la línea temporal fuimos los únicos que sabíamos de los sucesos de la guerra contra los Nephilims, por lo tanto usted se convirtió en una figura de mesías para casi todos.

-¿mesías? ¿Cómo Jesús?

-Pues claro, aun con no tener la actitud o haber cometidos muchos errores igual fuiste tú quien se sacrifico y salvo al mundo de una existencia final, en total para muchos eres un santo y un héroe mundial. Por ello todos estábamos buscando alguna señal de tu presencia y ubicación.

-¿Buscándome? ¿Por qué?

-Porque tú eres un héroe, señor Ikari, esa es respuesta suficiente. Ya sea por las razones diferentes, todos queremos algo de usted, que se nos unas y nosotros tuvimos la suerte de encontrarlo aunque fue más bien accidental y sorpresivo. Te encontramos en la deriva del vacío dimensional, un poco más de tiempo habrías muerto de seguro, tus heridas actuales es el resultado de tus esfuerzo en el tercer impacto y estar en el vacio dimensional, menos mal que Ajuka te encontró porque si no….

-¿Me salvaron la vida solo para eso? ¿Para qué me uniera a ustedes? ¿Para qué? ¿Con que propósito? Además ¿Cómo seria de útil? yo solo soy un humano normal.

-De hecho tienes razones para desconfiar en nosotros, somos diablos después de todo pero le aseguro que nuestra intención es pura, nuestro único beneficio en tenerte es simplemente la oportunidad de alardear a las otras facciones mitológicas que te tenemos como aliado, nada más.

Entonces Grayfia hablo.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles, señor Ikari, le explicare, el vacio dimensional es una dimensión en donde no existe nada y solo seres de gran poder tiene la oportunidad de vivir en ella e incluso solo son los casos especiales. Tu estuviste ahí por un tiempo, eso te dejo secuelas y ahora tu energía vital no está totalmente salvada, las maquinas que están conectadas a ti son soporte de vida.

-…. ¿quieres decir que…?

-Sin esas maquinas….posiblemente morirías-Sentencio fríamente Grayfia mientras Shinji temblaba al pensamiento que él era básicamente un lisiado terminal, el prácticamente se estaba muriendo y si se quitaba esas maquinas de seguro morirá al instante. La expresión de Grayfia cambio a una de disculpa-…lo siento si fui dura pero esto no es cosa de juego.

-Señor Ikari, no le mentiré, su oportunidad de una vida normal es imposible porque todos desean saber de usted, después de todo es el nuevo mesías, el Angel Slayer. La propuesta para que se una a nosotros no es solo por interés sino por su bienestar, además, como le dije antes todos saben de sus logros ¿cree sinceramente que todos tendrán motivaciones buenas en mente? Muchos desearan algo de usted y podrían tratarlo peor que su padre.

La expresión triste de Shinji se volvió hostil al instante.

-¡NO ME HABLE DE EL! ¡NO LO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR! ¡JAMAS!-Shinji rugió con fuerza que hizo que se sacudiera algunos objetos en aquella habitación, Grayfia y Sirzches temblaron un poco ante el odio intenso y furia asesina que mostraba los ojos de Shinji. Definitivamente es era la ira del verdadero Berserker y tenía muy buenas razones para estar enojado. Sirzches suspiro y miro con disculpa a Shinji, quien se calmo después de su violento estallido.

-…Lo siento, hable de mas, no era mi lugar para hablar de temas que no me concierne…..Aunque me gustaría ser mas empático desgraciadamente debo de ser practico y explicarte la situación, la cuestión es que la unión a la facción diablo es buena para usted, podrá recibir el tratamiento completo para que pueda vivir plenamente, tendrá protección por si le ocurre un ataque, será famoso por los nuestros y todos los deseos que algunas vez deseara cumplir podría ser realizados. Le aseguramos que no se arrepentirá de unírsenos.

-¡¿Cómo podría unirme a un grupo que son prácticamente demonios?! ¡Pelee aun con mis problemas emocionales contra seres apocalípticos, falle en cierto modo y sucedió el tercer impacto pero me sacrifique por el bien del mundo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que me metería en el bando que desea dominar al mundo y llevar el apocalipsis a la tierra?!

Sirzches y Grayfia casi se tropezaron al escuchar aquellas palabras del pre-adolescente.

Sirzches alterado y ofendido se levanto de su asiento.

-¡Espera un momento, Shinji Ikari! ¡Usted de todos debe de saber que el mito y la realidad no siempre son ciertos! ¡Admito que mi raza puede llegar a ser viciosa solo por la percepción de los otros hacia nosotros, pero al igual que otros seres pensantes somos capaces de hacer el bien, aun con ser seres de la oscuridad! ¡Nosotros no tenemos ningún deseo de tratar de conquistar el mundo humano!

-Por un lado, señor Ikari, tenemos buenas razones para que nunca consideraríamos pensar un plan para ello. Para empezar si deseáramos la conquista del mundo tendríamos que enfrentarnos a miles y miles de seres poderosos, nuestros números son malísimos, apenas han pasado mil años desde el fin de la gran guerra y apenas hemos recuperado un 12% de nuestros números y por sobre todas las cosas ¿crees que los cielos permitirían que los diablos comenzaran a atacar a los humanos? Sería una guerra perdida, los cielos mismos llamarían a sus creyentes como soldados y estaríamos enfrentándonos contra seres nivel dioses, panteones de otras mitologías, ángeles a cantidad y casi a toda la humanidad. No, sería imposible y estúpida esa idea.

Grayfia complemento las palabras enojadas de su esposo con un razonamiento frio y conciso. Es por ello que las Evil Pieces creadas por Ajuka Beelzebub fueron creadas únicamente para el repoblamiento de la especie diablo y no para la creación de un ejército, es un temor muy acertado sobre que la facción ángel se hiciera de mostrar a la población humana y así formarían un ejército de miles y miles de millones de humanos creyentes a la cristiandad contra el mundo infernal.

El repoblamiento de la raza diablo no era para la guerra pero al menos era una garantía por si ocurre lo peor. Shinji pudo ver que ambos diablos estaban alterados y ofendidos por sus palabras por lo que dedujo que quizás están diciendo la verdad, las cosas suelen no parecer como lo pintan.

Por ejemplo Rei Ayanami se mostro al principio como una chica callada y fría para después resultar ser una clon creada de ADN de su madre Yui Ikari y el ángel Lilith por mientras Kaworu Nagisa era un ángel y también fue quien le había mostrando tanto cariño, apoyo y entendimiento que otros no habían hecho. Aun le seguía doliendo su muerte. Las apariencias engañan…quizás no debía de juzgar a estos diablos tan rápido.

-…. Bien, tus palabras tienen lógica….así que ¿no tengo la oportunidad de tener una vida normal?

-Si quisieras le podríamos enviar al mundo humano pero con tantas limitaciones física y de salud seria un problema serio, además de ser posible objetivo de otros grupos, se que los ángeles caídos querrán saber más de su travesía en la guerra Ángel mientras la facción ángel quera reclutarlo pero estos tienen inconvenientes, incluso si ambos curan su estado débil de salud será ya sea un experimento viviente o un simple soldado que no le dará importancia alguna, los ángeles toman muy importante su amor a Dios y no creo que te ayude mucho considerando que eres el Ángel Slayer.

-…..Bien, entonces ¿Cómo me curaran? Porque parece que al final solo me están chantajeando.

-La cosa es que no, señor Ikari, vera sus heridas son terminales, no son fáciles de eliminar e incluso su nivel de energía vital seguirá bajo, es inevitable pero solo viviría unos años más. La forma de curarlo es simple: resucitarlo como un diablo.

-… ¿perdón?-Se limito a decir Shinji confundido y así los dos diablos mayores comenzaron a explicarles las Evil Pieces, las clases en la comunidad diablo, los 72 pilares, el Rating Games y otras cosas que muy bien podrían ser útiles posteriormente. Ya al terminar Shinji sobaba su frente frustrado-…así que al convertirme en un diablo mi cuerpo "renacerá" por lo que podre vivir con plenitud….claro, sería una buena idea si no fuera por la parte que prácticamente…. ¡ME CONERTIRIAN EN UN ESCLAVO!

-No lo harías, Shinji Ikari, eso es—

-¿Quién asegura que me tratarían con respeto? Ya es suficiente de haber sido una pieza de ajedrez desechable durante casi toda mi vida ¡mis padres me usaron solo para cumplir sus malditos deseos sin importar que era lo que yo quería! ¡Todos a mí alrededor desearon usarme sin pena o culpa alguna! ¡Prefiero morir que aceptar ser otro esclavo a los caprichos de otros!

-Entonces yo tengo la solución perfecta para ello…-Se unió una nueva voz al estudio y saliendo de las sombras era un hombre de pelo verde y que rezumbaba a cada centímetro de su cuerpo un aura de misterio. Ese era Ajuka Beelzebub. El hombre le dio un saludo a sus amigos Sirzches y Grayfia, quienes se lo devolvieron con calma, Ajuka se volvió a Shinji-….Mi solución, Shinji Ikari es que no te conviertas un diablo de clase baja ¡sino uno de clase Alta!

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿No dijeron que los diablos reencarnados son de clase baja?

-De hecho lo es pero yo he creado un invento único. Veras, en la vieja línea de tiempo pensé en crear un método para ayudar a mi raza ante la extinción de la tierra, este método es más bien una operación en donde un sujeto recibe sangre de diablo sangre pura y así se convierte en sí mismo un diablo de clase alta, esto fue hecho para ayudar a los diablos estúpidos que siguen apegados a las clases y linajes, en ello encontré algo grandioso y es que si utilizo ADN de diablos de clanes extintos y dárselo a alguien ya seleccionado entonces se tendría el regreso de un clan de sangre pura, el regreso de un pilar extinto.

Sirzches y Grayfia miraron a su amigo con una expresión de curiosidad.

-Pero Ajuka ¿no que los viejos se negaron a tal suceso en la antigua línea de tiempo post-segundo impacto?

-De hecho. Pero eso cambio en esta línea de tiempo con los nacimientos de los jóvenes diablos. Veras Sirzches, Grayfia, pedí ayuda a Zekram Bael para esta tarea.

-¡¿EL?! ¡¿PORQUE LO HICISTE, AJUKA?!-Rugió con ira Sirzches ahora centrándose completamente en su amigo más cercano. Un aura de poder destructivo le rodeo demostrando su justa ira. Zekram Bael o originalmente llamado el ángel Bael fue el primero de su clase y quien cayó del cielo junto a los siete Maou originales y los otros ángeles que se convertirían eventualmente en los fundadores de los 72 pilares y además de ser los creadores de la raza diablo.

Zekram era un viejo que rezumbaba autoridad, carisma y ambición, hubo un tiempo en que Sirzches lo admiraba pero poco a poco pudo ver lo anticuado y terco que era el viejo hacia el cambio, eso hizo que Sirzches tuviera problema con el hombre con el mayor poder político y social en el mundo infernal, también está la cuestión que para la facción gran rey Bael dirigida por Zekram, los cuatro Maou actuales son simples marionetas lo cual lastimaba mucho el orgullo de los cuatro Maou actuales, además peor fue su participación en el incidente de Cleria Belial y Yaegaki Masaomi en la ciudad Kuoh, por lo tanto Sirzches ya no tiene buena opinión de Zekram Bael.

Ajuka con inexpresividad miro a su amigo alterarse y con frialdad hablo.

-Si deseamos ser mejores ahora, Sirzches, es necesario hacer movimientos que para nosotros es de mal gusto, tienes que recordar que tu eres el Lucifer actual, tienes tareas que cumplir, aun ya sea en contra de nuestro sentimientos y buen juicio. Hice lo mejor que pensé que sería para que mi movimiento sucediera.

-Entonces explícame, Ajuka ¿Por qué pediste ayuda a Zekram?

-Simplemente para tener más apoyo político en que aceptaran mi proyecto, la influencia de la facción gran rey Bael es tremenda después de todo.

-… ¿Por qué Zekram te ayudaría? Esto es básicamente está en contra de todo lo que él cree en la tradición y el status quo en el mundo infernal.

-Simplemente porque el viejo bastardo se dio cuenta que si se daba marcha a esto, la casa Bael se convertiría en la casa más poderosa de todo el mundo infernal ¿recuerdas a Sairaorg Bael?

-…oh joder, lo veo ahora, toda la nobleza de Sairaorg está compuesta por niños media-sangres de clanes extintos; Bune, Andrealphus, Sabnock y Crocell. Con estas conexiones la casa Bael será poderosa y si los demás se darán cuentas, los niños rechazados de los clanes Abaddon, Furcas, Balam serán aceptados y tendrán más influencia en el mundo infernal.

-La casa Bael tendrá un gran poder superior al nuestro, lo se Sirzches pero ¿Quién dice que Sairaorg se una a los fines de la facción gran rey Bael? Después de todo el desea ser un Maou, si le mostramos apoyo entonces el estará de nuestro lado y así lo hará los chicos de su nobleza, ya he hecho medidas por si ocurren una guerra política contra la facción del gran rey Bael.

-…..Sera problemático….pero no hay de otra, creo que era la mejor opción en esto.

-Si, además no todo está perdido, el prometido de tu hermana tiene a dos descendientes de clanes extintos ¿no? La reina Yubelluna que desciende del clan Bifrons y el caballero Siris del clan Flauros, significa que tendríamos influencia de no solo los Phenex sino esos dos clanes, algo es algo.

-….Ajuka ¿recuerda lo que te dije antes lo que pienso del prometido de mi querida Ria-Tan?

-…..Mejor me callo.

-Bien, porque no he entendido un carajo de lo que ustedes estaban hablando…..-Interrumpió Shinji a los dos hombres secretamente conocidos como Súper diablos, ambos giraron a mirarlo sin saber que decir ya que frente a Shinji le revelaron un montón de información sensible e importante, Ajuka y Sirzches se miraron y acordaron que actuarían como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ajuka tosió levemente y se dirigió a Shinji.

-Dejando eso a un lado, lo que quiero tratar de decir es que básicamente usare la sangre cosechada de miembro de un clan extinto y la cambiara con la que tú tienes actualmente, por lo tanto convirtiéndote en un diablo de sangre pura. Claro que no se puede hacer esto con todos sino a aquellos de fama suprema o que posea sangre de un dicho clan extinto. Hay un límite de cuanto material genético poseo así que solo puedo convertir una o dos personas máximo.

-…Eh…no, no sé qué decir… pero hay un montón de diablos notables ¿Por qué dices que yo recibiría eso? Además de esos tipos parte de la nobleza del tal Sairaorg.

- _Disimula, Ajuka, disimula y continúa, ten esperanza que el ignore lo que se hablo, sigue como si nada._ Porque tú eres el Ángel Slayer, el verdadero Berserker, el nuevo mesías, el salvador de este mundo, Shinji Ikari, tú eres famoso y como tal no tendrás oposición a tu unión a la fila de los pilares. Créeme, tendrás el apoyo de al menos dos Maou.

-¿Qué beneficios hay en ello?

-Simple, serás un diablo libre, tendrás un territorio del tamaño de Japón, sirvientes leales y confiables, una gran cantidad de dinero, un poder demoniaco único, poder fundar tu propia nobleza, estar obligado por ley al menos tener seis esposas y unas que otras amantes, protección de la facción diablo a ataques enemigos, poder vivir por miles de años y ser capaz de cumplir todos tus sueños.

-….. ¡Wow! Sí que son diablos, si que saben cómo tentar a otros, bueno…eh, creo que aceptare-Dijo simplemente Shinji sin saber que mas decir. Ajuka, Grayfia y Sirzches soltaron un suspiro mentalmente, eso era porque Ajuka omitió en decir a Shinji que ser un diablo y jefe de un clan traía unos que otros inconvenientes: aprenderse la etiqueta a pie de la letra de la alta sociedad, saber todo de la sociedad diablo, ser enemigo a otras especies sobrenaturales, debilidad a la luz y santidad, peleas políticas y sociales con los otros pilares, muchos otros problemas y tener que enfrentarse al peor de todo de todos los problemas: papeleo.

Maldito papeleo.

Eso era lo peor. Pero ellos se callaron, ganaron a un símbolo de status y fama, no podían arruinarlo así no más. Después le diría la verdad y esperaban que no se enojara, después de todo Shinji es llamado el verdadero Berserker, esa aptitud de tranquilidad oculta un lado bestial de pura ira y odio después de todo.

Así que si, hay que estar de cuidado.

* * *

 **Un mes después.**

-La operación fue un éxito. Concluyo entonces que el plan Pilar renacido termino en éxito.

-…Espero que Shinji no esté enojado que de hecho fue un sujeto de pruebas ¿y si la operación habría fracasado?

-Simplemente lo reviviría con una de mis Evil Pieces pero todo está bien, deja el melodrama, Sirzches-Reprendió irritado Ajuka escribiendo algunas cosas en papeles mientras Sirzches miraba curiosamente a Shinji Ikari descansar en una cama bien preparada. Sirzches miro los cambios físicos del joven Ikari o más bien ex Ikari con curiosidad y se volvió hacia Ajuka.

-A él no le gustara como quedo.

-Eso no importa, para empezar le dijimos que la operación, si tendría resultados positivos, dejaría características diferentes a la suya, es lo lógico considerando en como hice esta operación alocada.

Sirzches no dijo nada sino volvió a mirar al dormido Shinji, los cambios mencionados era características corporales del niño mesías, anteriormente él era de cabello castaño, ojos azules y piel color crema claro pero gracias a la operación Shinji ahora tiene cabello negro oscuro con ojos de dos colores, un ojo morado y uno amarrillo y su piel era pálida. En total el era irreconocible aunque seguía manteniendo su formación ósea normal por lo que quien le mirara con atención podía relacionarlo con su forma anterior.

La razón del porque Shinji tenía tales cambio era debido a la operación que fue parte, para el restablecimiento de clanes extintos se tenía que usar la sangre recolectada de miembros de pilares extintos e introduciéndoselo al cuerpo de quien recibirá tal operación, es decir, que vaciara todo la sangre y ADN del cuerpo del sujeto y después será llenado con ADN y sangre de un miembro de clan extinto.

Básicamente Shinji ya no era bilógicamente hijo de Yui y Gendo Ikari. Shinji lo acepto así porque odiaba a sus padres, las razones son largas de explicar pero se entiende el punto de todos modos. Su apariencia es simplemente la fusión de los genes dados por las dos muestras de sangre que llenaron a su cuerpo.

Shinji había recibido sangre del clan extinto Murmur y del clan Extra Pheles, supuestamente Mephisto Pheles, un diablo extra y único de su clan, había sido parte de toda la operación y dio ADN de un familiar muerto suyo de hace miles de años para que así fortalecer la transfusión de sangre a Shinji, básicamente ahora Mephisto Pheles era familiar cercano a Shinji. Posiblemente se convierta en un su tutor.

Ahora siendo heredero del renacido clan Murmur y siendo descendiente del clan Pheles, se esperaría y de verdad se esperaba que Shinji tenga poderes únicos demoniacos, si no los tiene el plan se desmoronaría incluso antes de empezar.

-Hey Ajuka ¿Cuáles son las muestras de ADN que tienes de clanes extintos?

-Bueno, solo cinco.

-¡¿CINCO?!

-Pues sí, conseguir ADN de cuerpos muertos es difícil, menos mal que soy un Maou y un diablo porque si no muchos se habría alarmado cuando fui de viaje de asalta tumbas.

-Pero, pero, pero ¿Qué hay de todo eso de los niños de la nobleza de Sairaorg y Riser? ¿Cómo…?

-Ellos ya tienen el ADN con ellos así que no hay necesidad de buscar restos de los clanes extintos, solamente separo el ADN diablo de la parte humana, lo mejoro y se los vuelvo a poner por lo que en vez de ser diablos reencarnados medio humanos serán diablos reencarnados puro de clase alta.

-Ugh, esto es tan confuso.

-Sí, el material genético que pude encontrar por mi mismo de los pilares extintos son: Murmur, Marbas, Zagan, Caim y Halphas. Los otros pilares a ser revividos usando material genético de jóvenes vivos son: Bifrons, Bune, Andrealphus, Flauros, Valefor, Marax, Sabnock y Crocell. En total son trece los clanes extintos que serán revividos, Sirzches, este proyecto no podrá ser rechazado y más que ha resultado ser un éxito.

-Entonces esto será una buena propaganda para nosotros pero debemos de apresurarnos y preparar a nuestros contactos y aliados, veremos muchos movimientos atrevidos de parte de la facción gran rey Bael y muchas luchas políticas.

-¿Te preocupas por los niños?

-Sí, necesitan ser niños, no estar metidos en problemas políticos tediosos, estamos en un nuevo mundo, Ajuka, después de todo es este niño que nos permitió vivir en un mundo donde no ha ocurrido el apocalipsis.

-….La facción Antiguo Satans hará algo al respecto, tu sabes eso Sirzches, ellos no verán con buenos ojos esta movida. Qué humanos o parte humanos volviéndose diablos de clase alta les cocerá el alma.

-Por ello tengo un plan, amigo, los niños tendrán que volverse más fuerte, si desean sobrevivir tendrán que hacerlo. Ellos son el futuro de nuestra raza, protegerlos es una tarea muy importante….-Simplemente dijo Sirzches mirando a Shinji Ikari o que sería conocido entonces como Shinji Murmur descansar ignorante de los problemas y dificultades que pasara, no solo de los ángeles o caídos o la facción antiguo Satán sino de muchos otros que verán mal su decisión de unirse a la facción diablo.

Eso le dolía a Sirzches en no poder dado al ese pobre niño la tranquilidad y paz que se merecía pero eso se hizo imposible cuando ese niño salvo el mundo. Al menos esperaba que tuviera una buena vida.

* * *

 **Un mes después.**

Shinji aun no podía creer que, para el temporalmente hablando, le había sucedido tantas cosas en un año. Lo que él esperaba era una simple reunión con su distanciado padre termino convirtiéndose en una guerra contra seres alienígenas y después alterar el espacio-tiempo del mundo salvándolo de la extinción y ahora era un diablo.

Aun le costaba creerlo.

El observaba sus manos encenderse en estáticas negras, ese era al parecer el poder como parte del pilar extra Pheles, el Rayo negro, según dicho por la sirvienta Grayfia el tenia una cantidad decente de poder mágico, casi nivel de clase media, no era mucho para otros pero para empezar el era un humano normal antes de volverse un diablo así que su nivel de energía era bueno.

Apenas había manifestado sus poderes de rayo negro pero aun no había practicado correctamente. El actualmente se encontraba en el patio de una mansión sentando en una pequeña mesa fina llena de libros y pergaminos que Shinji estaba estudiando, como diablo de sangre pura era obvio que debía de aprender todo lo que podía de su nueva cultura y mas sobre su propio clan, el pilar Murmur.

-Oh, ahí estas, Shinji Murmur….-Hablo Sirzches saliendo de la mansión personal Lucifer en la que él, su esposa e hijo vivían alejado del territorio Gremory. Shinji miro al maou con curiosidad dejando caer su mano y espero al que ahora era, básicamente, su superior ya que él era un diablo ahora le dijera que era la razón de su visita. Sirzches tomo asiento a lado de la pequeña mesa en donde Shinji había estado estudiando y experimentando-….Veo que has aprendido sobre el poder de Rayo negro del clan Pheles, Mephisto habría tenido el gusto de entrenarte en tus poderes Pheles pero su papel como jefe de la asociación de magos es muy pesado.

-Aun no puedo creer que me hicieron primo del legendario Mefistófeles.

-Eres el ángel Slayer, mereces lo mejor de lo mejor, originalmente quería poner mi sangre en la mezcla de la operación y así hacerte mi familiar ¡ASÍ PODRIAS LLAMARME ONIICHAN!-Exclamo repentinamente y cómicamente el Maou con una sonrisa en su rostro. Shinji sintió como uno de sus ojos casi temblaba a la vista de tal gesto hecho por aquel que lleva el nombre Lucifer ¿Qué clase de mundo terminó creando? Entonces Sirzches tosió intentando recuperar la compostura-…Pero entonces mi esposa no me dejo. _Aparentemente mi querida Gray-chan quiere jugar de casamentera con el pequeño Shi-chan, Uuhh cuando dijo que sería genial juntar a Shinji y a Ria-tan ¡Casi me morí porque era una gran idea! ¡Tendría un gran hermano-en-ley y futuros lindos sobrinos! ¡Seria asombroso! ¡Pero Shinji tendrá que derrotar a ese bandido de Riser y lo hará como el caballero de brillante armadura para Rias, se amaran y tendrán muchos niños, lindos sobrinos poderosos! ¡Yay!_

Shinji parpadeo ante la expresión extasiada que apareció tan de repente en el rostro de Sirzches, decidió mejor no preguntar, temía que sabría algo raro. En otra parte Rias Gremory tembló. Tenía el presentimiento que su hermano está pensando algo raro. Entonces Sirzches adopto una mirada seria.

-Shinji, han pasado un mes desde que te has convertido en un nuevo diablo y muchos han querido saber de ti, después de todo eres el Ángel Slayer, tu popularidad es notable pero no has aparecido en público y eso ha causado un poco de problemas.

-¿Qué clases de problemas?

-No son grave pero la gente esta descontenta, ya hay muchos problemas sobre como niños mestizos diablos han recuperado su herencia de los pilares extintos, no solo eso sino que los otros pilares han hecho sus movimientos y creo que ese es un problema para alguien sin experiencia como tú, Shinji.

-He estado estudiando cómo puedo, Sirzches, no—

-No hablo de ello, se que te esfuerzas como puedas y eso está bien Shinji pero como te he advertido, tu eres un símbolo para muchos seres sobrenatural y habrá muchos que verán mal de ojo que te hayas convertido en un diablo. Tendrás enemigos, Shinji, eso no cambiara pero para evitar tales problemas necesitas ser más fuerte, ese es el punto del que quería hablar contigo ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He logrado calmar a la población sobre que tu estas en entrenamiento intenso para así tener el poder de alguien de clase alta pero me dieron un tiempo límite para tu debut, no puedo evitarlo más, en un mes tiene un combate en vivo para que demuestres cuál es tu nivel de poder.

-¡¿UN MES?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! ¡Apenas y he tocado mi poder demoniaco!

-Porque sucedió hoy, eso fue lo que sucedió, pensé en dejarte este mes para acostumbrarte a tu nuevo estilo de vida pero todos creyeron que has entrenando arduamente todo este mes, el mes que se te ha dado ha sido solo un regalo, lamento que estos problemas haya sucedido.

-…No hay problema…. Entonces ¿Qué hago?

-Simple, entrenaras…Pasen….-Llamo Sirzches y saliendo de la mansión era dos hombres, uno era un joven mayor de cabello negro vistiendo una armadura gris antigua y teniendo dos espadas en su espalda, a su lado era un hombre anciano vestido de mayordomo ingles. Ambos hombre se pusieron a lado del asiento de Sirzches. El Maou les hizo un gesto-….Shinji, te presento a mi peón Beowulf, descendiente y reencarnación del original Beowulf.

-Hahahaha hola, Shinji Murmur.

-Y acompañándolo se trata del obispo de mi padre y mayordomo personal de la casa Gremory, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, joven amo.

-Oh pero no solo son ellos sino también—

¡POOOOOOWWWW!

-Shinji, te presento a mi torre, la gran bestia demoniaca Bahamut…-Presento Sirzches con una sonrisa mientras el suelo temblaba y todo gracias a un ser bestial de piel de reptil de color negra azulado, se encontraba en dos patas y sus brazos eran muy largo, en su espalda tenía dos grandes alas y su rostro era similar al de un dragon con varios cuernos y ojos rojos. Era similar a un dragon solo que era más demoniaco. El monstruo legendario bajo la cabeza y miro a Shinji.

-Hola, chico Murmur, soy Bahamut, la gran bestia de destrucción.

-Eh… ¿Sirzches? Eh, disculpa por todo esto pero ¿Por qué están aquí?-Pregunto shinji intimidado, el había enfrentando peores contra los ángeles pero en esos momentos el tenia consigo el Eva 01 y ahora él no tenía nada para sentirse seguro. El aura de los dos hombres y bestias era tremenda, eran guerreros experimentos, eso era seguro y Shinji se sentía un poco nervioso. Fue entonces que el sintió una mano en su hombro y miro que se trataba de Beowulf sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

-Tranquilo, chico, que no te haremos daño. Eres el protegido de Sirzches, hehehe, incluso te deja hablar por su primer nombre, eso no es algo que permite a todos. Así que ten confianza en él ¿vale? Que lo que te propondrá no será malo.

-…B-bueno….está bien….

Sirzches entonces hablo.

-La razón del porque estos tres están aquí, Shinji, es simple: Ellos te entrenaran.

-¡¿Entrenar?! ¡Pero Sirzches, dos de ellos son parte de tu nobleza, diablos ya de clase suprema! ¡¿No crees que sea favoritismo?!

-Shinji, no seas tonto, para empezar yo sinceramente quiero ayudarte, tú te lo mereces así que no desprecie mi bondad pero también es necesario, como fuiste escogido de todas las personas para ser el primero en aceptar la sangre de un pilar extinto por mi y Ajuka entonces todo lo que hagas a partir de ahora será un remanente a mi reputación. Si te sucede o causas algo negativo entonces mi reputación, liderazgo e influencia será dañada.

-….Pero…..pero…yo no sé—

-Shinji…. ¿estás tratando de huir?

Esa declaración hizo que el nerviosismo, sorpresa e indecisión desapareciera en el corazón y mente de Shinji. Huir siempre había sido su problema, huir de sus problemas, huir de sus retos, huir de sus sentimientos, huir de sus traumas, huir del dolor, huir de los lazos personales, huir de la responsabilidad, huir de todo siempre había sido su mayor problema.

Si él no hubiera huido muchas cosas no le habrían sucedido pero al final de todo el finalmente dejo de huir y al aceptar su vida, tomar control de la Instrumentalidad y salvar al mundo, Shinji había enfrentado de frente a sus problemas, los había aceptado y el tendrá que lidiar con ellos durante el resto de su vida pero al menos él no huyó y él se sentía en una paz sin igual en ese momento.

El en dos meses había encontrado un especie de amistad con Sirzches, Grayfia y Ajuka, los veía como mentores como él una vez vio a Misato y Kaji, el ya no estaba nervioso, ya no era tan tímido, era capaz de enfrentar a otros y hacer valer lo que él deseaba y pensaba, ya no se daba marcha atrás, el había madurado y crecido. El había cambiado y ahora el sentía paz consigo mismo, ya no sentía la sombra de sus padres en él, el miedo del rechazo de otros y el dolor de la soledad. Por primera vez en su vida el estaba en paz.

¿E iba a comenzar a huir de nuevo?

-No huiré. Adelante, estaré en sus manos, señores….-Dijo con determinación y timidez Shinji a los cuatros diablos de clase alta, quienes mostraron su aprobación de diferente formas y así poco después Shinji junto a Beowulf, Bahamut y Agrippa se encontraban posados en un gran círculo de invocación que les llevaría a una hectárea privada del terreno Lucifer en donde Shinji recibiría un intenso entrenamiento. Sirzches y Grayfia se encontraban presente dándoles un gran maletín a Beowulf que contienen todo lo necesario para todo el mes para el grupo anormal.

-Espero que tengan cuidado, Espero que no cause problema, sería malo que Lord Gremory se enojara que su mayordomo más leal tenga complicaciones con uno de ustedes.

-¿Qué quieres con eso, Grayfia?

-Si, hablo de ti Beowulf ¡no hagas nada loco!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tranquilo, señor, me asegurare de que el amo Beowulf no se comporte mal en presencia del joven maestro del clan Murmur.

-¡¿tú también viejo Heinrich?!

-Hahahaha este chico no hará nada extremo, Sirzches, yo el gran Bahamut vigilare que no haga estupideces.

-¡Ustedes son pendejos!

-Entonces….espero que te vuelvas fuerte, Shinji, tengo confianza en ti….-Dijo Sirzches con una sonrisa leve ignorando los gemidos de molestia de su peón. Shinji se froto la frente ignorando las payasadas de los diablos mayores y con seriedad miro a Sirzches demostrando con la mirada que el daría lo mejor de todo. Al ver aquello Sirzches activo el sello de teletransportacion-¡Entonces no que nada más que decir que buena suerte!

Así el grupo desapareció ante la vista del Maou y su esposa.

En otra parte en el territorio Lucifer surgieron de un sello de invocación el grupo extraño de diablos, el mayordomo Agrippa rápidamente comenzó a moverse siendo seguido por el grupo hasta llegar una pequeña mansión, a comparación de las mansiones pertenecientes a miembros de pilares normales o extras o diablos reencarnados que han llegado a clase alta, la mansión mostrada era sencilla y pequeña, máximo diez personas podían vivir ahí cómodamente.

El mayordomo diablo entro a la mansión llevando las pertenecías del grupo dejando atrás a Shinji, Beowulf y Bahamut. Entonces Shinji miro a sus nuevos maestros y no sabía porque pero de repente sintió un sentimiento de nerviosismo tremendo, todo eso era porque Bahamut estaba afilando sus garras y dientes mientras Beowulf sacaba desde un bolsillo dimensional dos espadas legendarias, **Hrunting** y **Naegling** , las espadas pertenecientes al original Beowulf, armas Anti-monstruo y mata-dragones que ahora eran suyas. Shinji rasco su cabeza nervioso.

-Eh….entonces ¿Cómo será mi entrenamiento?

-Simple, te apalearemos tanto que terminaras casado con el suelo.

-Oh…espera ¿Qué?

-Porque besaras tanto al suelo que al final serán marido y suelo.

-Oooooh…..Espera ¡¿Qué?!-Grito espantando Shinji y entonces miro como Bahamut alzo su cabeza y disparo una tormenta de llama sin fin, Shinji con mucho esfuerzo evadió el ataque y siguió corriendo gritando pidiendo misericordia. Su suplica fue ignorada. Beowulf con alegría extraña corrió sin problema tras Shinji moviendo sus dos espadas a alta velocidad que el chico Murmur tuvo dificultad en esquivar y Bahamut siguió lanzando ataques destructivos.

Así fue como la aventura de Shinji Murmur inicio….

Con un entrenamiento espartano.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Toaneo07**


End file.
